Saddness Loves Company
by Skull135
Summary: Sickle is a special pony he has a dark past but he does have someone his sister and when he comes to ponyville he finds her but a Queen falls for Sickle will he find a way to live in peace or will his life fall like his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Sickle

Age: 26

Mark: A sad and happy mask with a knife behind them

Looks: black coat red mane grey spliced eye's

Talent: ?

About: he is related to Fluttershy who is very protective of him he has a multi persona were he will be shy and nice to enraged if he or Fluttershy his hurt shyer then Fluttershy

Is a alicorn


	2. I Missed You To

I Missed You To

I was sitting in a seat on a train heading for ponyville I had found out were my sister was there then I saw it a small town I saw the station pulling up and I got up my hood pulled up covering my hornI walked out and saw a pink pony looking at me I hid behind my red mane I was very shy then I saw her smile "hey you do the same thing my friend-" she was cut off when she suddenly gasp a small EEP escaped my mouth then I started to a large…tree house.

I knocked on the door and it opened standing there was…a…"AAAHHHH DRAGON" I yelled and my hood flew off and my horn was showing it was pure black and jagged my teeth showed they were all sharper then a knife I then started to back up "spike who is that" asked a voice then a lavander coated pony came out she was a unicorn and she gasped when she saw me "are you ok" she asked I hid behind my mane "y-ya sorry I am scared of d-dragons" I stammered she then smiled "don't worry spike would never hurt anyone" she said then she saw my horn and gasped then yelled "RAINBOW DASH CHANGELING" I looked at her confused "what's a ch-EEP" I yelled when a cyan colored pony hit me then I started to shake "shut up changeling" she spat then raised her hoof "FLUTTERSHY HELP ME" I yelled tears flowing down my face then they noticed that my tears were pure black the cyan pony grabbed me by the horn I cried out in pain "how do you know Fluttershy" she growled "HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE" I cried out then a crowed of ponies crowded around us with glares "why would we help a changeling" a white coated unicorn spat "WHATS A CHANGELING" I yelled then I felt it I started to cry out in pain then a smile formed across my face and a giggle.

They all looked at me with confused looks then gasped shadows were started to form around us they all had smiles across there faces then noticed that they had horns and wings "what the hell" rainbow muttered then on of them ran at the lavender and its horn rammed through her heart then the other shadows laughed and I giggled again then the others started to slaughter everyone then she looked down and saw her holding the lavender ponies lifeless form she yelled then she shook her head and saw she was seeing things and saw her holding the black unicorn and lifted her hoof and started to bring it down and knocked him out.

When I woke up I looked around and saw a wooden room I got up and saw I was in the tree house I walked down and saw the rainbow pony talking with some other ones there were five a orange, white, pink, lavender, and very, very big red one they looked up at me and gasped I looked back and saw my coat was gone showing my black feathered wings then I looked at the three butterfly piercing in my left wing then I looked over at them and my horn glowed a pure black and I was engulfed in a black flame when it died down I was outside and ran for somewhere to hide then I saw her she was starring at me in shock then my pure black tears started to run down my face then she yelled I looked over to see the huge stallion running at me I then started to flap my wings and started to cast a long shadow over him then he saw things he never wanted to see his family was yelling at him to leave and then he started to cry then fell on the ground the other ponies looked at him in shock then up at me I yelled "LEAVE ME AND MY SISTER ALONE" they looked shocked then I looked over to see her smiling at me then ran at me embracing me my black tears smearing her face then she let go and walked me over to them I started to walk back in fear they all were looking at me then the cyan one ran at me her hoof raised but she didn't see the two yellow hoofs heading for her.

She was launched a few feet she looked over to see Fluttershy looking at her with anger "NONE OF YOU WILL LAY A HOOF ON SICKLE" she yelled then they all looked at me then all cried out "WE ARE SORRY" I hid behind my mane "I-it's ok" I whimpered they all looked at me with shock "c-can we go somewhere else" I whispered in Flutterhy's ear she nodded and we headed to her cottage.

After we all were sitting the big stallion walked over to me "I am mighty sorry for tryin to hurt ya" he said "I-I am sorry I used nightmare on you" I said he smiled and nodded then headed out twilight looked at me Fluttershy had tolled me there names "what kind of magic was that" she asked I hid behind my mane "Illusion" I said then I looked at applejack she was looking at me with anger I squeaked and hid back behind my mane Pinkie giggled "you act like Shy" she said shy then hid behind her mane the rest started to laugh but Rainbow who glared at me I then started to walk over to twilight "um do you have any um" I blushed "romance novels" they looked at me with shock then smiled "ya" I smiled then I felt a sharp pain in my side I looked over to see a gem in my side I yelled and ran away from it "it's a element" I whimpered then looked at them they all looked at me in shock but Shy she walked over to me and gave me a hug "it's ok I will keep it away from you" she said she then looked at everyone and said "all of you will keep the elements of harmony away from my brother" she said sternly "they hurt him and bring back…bad memories" she said tears in her eyes but then they were replaced by serious ones "I love you all but if any of you show him you elements I will buck you so hard you with fly from her to clouds dale and back" she said they all looked shocked then nodded I started to get light headed "Shy I feel sleepy" I said she walked over to me and smiled "come on you can sleep with big sis" she said I smiled and walked with her "I missed you" she said I smiled "I missed you to" and drifted of to sleep with my big sister.

SUP GUYS REMEMBER HIS PERSONAS CHANGE


	3. Forbidden Lovers

Forbidden Lovers

I walked around the town looking for Sugercube corner a bakery I walked in and sat in a corner booth and bring out my book it was a love novel I then started to read it then I saw a mare with a cotton candy mane "hello how may I help you" she asked I hid behind my mane "um can I get a um cupcake" I asked she smiled and nodded I gave her three bits and continued to read my book then my cupcake arrived I thanked the mare and took a bite out of it and sat it down and started to read.

After a while the door opened and rainbow dash came in she saw me reading and started to get angry my wings were layed agents my back and my horn was out jagged and black as night she didn't like me she sensed something about me then Rarity walked in and saw me she walked over to me "hello darling" I squeaked and looked over to see her "oh hey Rarity" I said she giggled "you are Fluttershy's brother you act just like her" I smiled a little "would you like to sit with me" I asked she smiled "i would love to" then she sat on the other side of the table I called over the mare with the hair she came over and smiled "yes deary" she asked "could we get four cupcakes please" I asked she nodded I then gave her twelve bits "and here" I said and gave her five bits as a tip "thank you" she said then turned back to Rarity "I'm glad everyone is nice it's better then Manehaton" I said she nodded "yes I have been there" then I asked her"um how much are your um tuxedos" asked her eyes widened "oh do you have a date" she asked I blushed and nodded "well then I will make you a tux free of charge" I looked at her "oh thank you Rarity" I said then I left only to be blocked by Rainbow "i don't know what you are doing but I will hurt you if you hurt my friends I started to shake then flew past her and ran into the forest then I looked around and saw the lake and sitting there was my love the one who loves me Chrysalis. She saw me and smiled I walked over to her and sat down next to her she gave me a peck on the cheek and I hugged her with my wings "I'm glad I can see you" I said "me to" she whispered then ii let go and my horn glowed and a sandwich appeared and around it was a pink aura "i have some love in it" I said she smiled and started to eat it I then looked around this place was beautiful I loved to come here "hey Chrysalis I was thinking and I want you to meet someone" she looked shocked "who" she asked "my sister she is protective and wants me to be happy and right now you make me happy" I said she smiled and gave me a kiss "well ok" she said my horn glowed and Fluttershy appeared "hey sis" I said she turned around and saw me and Chrysalis she squeaked "um Sickle why are you with...oh my" she then grew a huge smile "are you two" we nodded "well Chrysalis I may have fought you but...if you make my brother happy then I guess we can get along" Chrysalis smiled "thank you I love Sickle" she said then Fluttershy flew off "see she is okay with it" I said she smiled and nodded.

When I got to the cottage I saw the element of kindness I walked over to it "hey sis why is your element out" I called out she walked down and saw it "strange it wasn't there before" she said the element of kindness is the only element that I am not scared of or hurt by being my sister is the holder of it I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich and went outside "I'm going for a walk sis" I called "ok be careful" she called back and I walked around town looking around then I saw a stallion harassing a mare I summoned two of my shadow guards and walked over to him "hey what are you doing" I said he turned around "get lost you stupid -" he stopped when he saw my shadow guards and the fact I was a alicorn helped "uh sorry sir I will leave" he then dashed off my shadow guards then went back into my shadow I walked over to see the mare he was after she was a gray Pegasus with golden hair and her eyes were crossed "thank you for helping me" she said I smiled "no worries" she then tolled me her name and gave me a muffin and flew off

When I got back to the cottage I heard someone scream it sounded like I kicked in the door "Chrysalis" I called I looked over to see five ponies with there elements around there necks and a knocked out Changeling I saw there was some green blood and saw it was on Rainbow Dash's hoof I raised my wings darkness started to creep around the walls and floor the entire room then they saw five shadow forms appear all looked just like them "what in tarnation are ya doin" Applejack said then they looked over at were Chrysalis was but then they saw her seep into the darkness and appear on my back she started to wake up I set her down "are you ok" I asked "y-yes" she said then gave me a smile "thanks" then gave me a kiss I then looked over at the five mares looking at me in shock my eyes glowed red "who wants to see there nightmare" I asked Rainbow dash charged at me but was stopped by her counter part it had a grin on its face like all the others I then heard Fluttershy calling she walked into the cottage and saw the room and her friends and the counter parts then she looked at me and saw Chrysalis and her cheek she rushed over to her and checked it "oh I'm so sorry" she said she then looked at me and saw my eyes glowing red she walked over to me and said "Silk leave" my body shook and every thing turned back to normal and when I opened my eyes they were normal I looked around "what happened" I asked I then saw the mares and all of there elements I started to she my eyes shrank to pins and I backed up Fluttershy looked over and yelled "GET RID OF THOSE NOW" Twilight's horn glowed and the elements disappeared and then Fluttershy asked the million bit question "what happened"


	4. Black Shadows

Black Shadows

After A LOT of explaining they avoided me traumatizing them and sis bucking them after that me and her went to sleep I woke up and saw my sister was gone I walked down stairs and saw she was eating I smiled "hey sis" I said waving at her she smiled "hey Sickle come have some pancakes" I walked over and ate I then walked out side and saw a timber wolf walking to me I was growling but then sniffed and walked over to me I smiled and patted it on the head "hey there buddy want a treat" I then pulled out a treat and gave it to him I walk in to town getting glares from everyone then I heard hoofs running on stone I turned to see a filly with a bow tie in her hair "um sir I'm mighty sorry to ask you but…are you a changeling" I gave her a confused look "why do you all keep calling me a changeling what is that" all the ponies started to blush the filly smiled "oh well can you give me and my friends a rid to sc-""APPLEBLOOM WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING" I looked over to see the orange mare walking in my direction with her was Mac "I was asking him if he could help me to school" she said then blushed "oh I'm sorry my name is Applebloom" she said I giggled "it's ok" then I spread my wings and started to flap them "I would love to help you" she then got on my back and I flew in her schools direction.

When we got there she hoped of and thanked me I started to take of and saw a garden I flew towards it I saw a pink alicorn looking at a statue of a knight I flew over to her "u-um do you own this garden" I asked she looked at me and gasped "you are a alicorn" I nodded then I saw that she was looking at me with confusion "um sorry to be rude but why is your horn like that" I started to shake and my horn glowed black I started to panic "oh no oh no oh no not now" I said then shadows started to spawn everywhere they all had smiles on there faces "um miss could you hit me in the head if that's ok with you" I asked she walked over to me but instead of hitting me she tapped me on the head I then felt warm I looked up at her she had a smile I then as you would think eeped and hid behind my mane "um thank you I'm sorry for…what you saw" I then heard wings and I saw my sister "SISTER" I called she saw me and flew down then hugged "oh thank goodness I found you did any Shadows get away" I shook my head "Fluttershy" I looked over to see the alicorn with a smile sis bowed "princess I am happy to see you" I looked at her then my eyes widened "a-are you P-P-Princess C-Cadance" I stammered she nodded I then started to shake "oh no now you will go after Chry-" I then slammed my hoof to my mouth then I started to back up Cadance started to get worried then she cast a spell on me I then looked and saw a transparent version Chrysalis I looked up at the Princess she had a…smile "so she can love" she then looked down at me and smiled "she my seem mean but she loves you" I walked closer to my sister "so…you won't hurt her" I asked she shook her head "love is the best any being could have" she smiled then flew off

When we got to the cottage I call for Chrysalis she walked over to e and gave me a peck on the cheek I then looked at her with a smile "guess what we met Cadance and she knows about you" she gasped "but she approves and dropped all charges ALL OF THEM" I said exited "I never knew you ponies were so forgiving" she said tears running down her cheek I cleaned them of and gave her a smile "well now you know" I said she smiled and nodded "hey sis I need some wolf treats there is a timber wolf around and has grown attached to me" she smiled "you were always better with monsters then me" she said she then handed me some monster treats and I headed out "I'll be back later" I called and headed out

When I was at the edge of the Everfree I called out for a timber wolf and I got on this one was an alpha which ment…oh…yep…there are the west I smiled they all jumped at me but stopped then the alpha walked over to me and licked me "hey burner" I said scratching his ear I then pulled out the treats "I know your pack has been having trouble with hunting lately so I got some food they all walked up to me and I feed the all then I felt a tug on my wing I turned to see a black timber pup I smiled "is she in the pack or are you looking for a place for her to life" I asked burner he nodded I picked up the pup and gave her a smile "well you can be in my pack" I said she started to bark happily I then looked at burner "I will be here tomorrow" I said he nodded and barked a thank you I smiled then me and Razor walked to pony villa and the first thing I saw were Applejack and Rainbow dash walking over to me

I started to shake and back away then I looked down to see Razor in front of me "hey" I squeked and hid behind my mane "w-what" I asked then peaked over my mane and saw that Rainbow was cracking her hooves did not help I started to raise my wings but Rainbow grabbed them "EEP" I yelped I looked around then my horn glowed and my eyes turned purple I looked at Applejack and she started to shake and then her shadow got up they looked at it was Applejack but was a darker orange and her eyes were purple

"what is that" Applejack said then she looked at me "that's a Black Shadow it's you but it is controlled" I said Shadow Applejack smiled and walked over to me "I'm mighty sorry for what I did to you I was just scared for my friends" it said I smiled "well applejack I guess that's understandable" she looked shocked "y-you forgiven me" said I nodded then I frowned "and Rainbow my wings are not toys" I then shot them up and she went flying I looked at Applejack "sorry but she was messing with my feathers" she nodded then ShadowJack Started to sway and then she was a shadow again she walked over to me "im mighty-" I gut her off "it's ok" I said then I looked back to see Fluttershy and Chrysalis flying over to me

When they got there Applejack walked over to Chrysalis and apologized she smiled and sai "I guess I can forgive you" I smiled then Applejack walked over to me "I been meanin to ask ya what are Black Shadows" I looked at her and sighed "well think of it as your…elements your shadow will be just like that but there are many kinds they are you so think of it like this if you were like Discord his shadow would be a killer because he loves chaos your shadow was your honesty my sister would be kind…but there are also opposites" I said then I looked back and saw a hoof hit me in the head I passed out


	5. Shadow Dash

Shadow Dash And Wrath

I woke up with a splitting headache I looked around to see Fluttershy and Chrysalis were sitting in some chairs I then lifted my hoof and felt a sharp pain I did it again and what I felt scared me more then anything my horn my pure black, jagged,sword like horn was broken off I cried out in sorrow which woke up the two mares they looked at me and looked down "we are sorry Sickle but your horn was snapped when you hit the ground" Fluttershy said tears down her face I then started to shake then my wings flared and I burst through the roof and screeched "RAINBOW DAAAASH" glass shattered and I looked around and then saw Twilight holding her hooves over her ears I flew at her and picked her up she gasped when she saw my horn was broke but more by my rage "were is Dash" I said my voice higher she pointed to Sugercube Corner I walked over to the building every time my hooves hit the ground a shadow would be left over then I was at the door.

I turned into a shadow and fazed through the door when I was in I saw Pinkie pie waving at me Rarity having some tea Applejack selling some apples then "RAINBOW DASH" I bellowed the girls looked at me and gasped at what they saw Rainbow walked out of her booth and smiled her element was on "well looks like you are back for mo-" she stopped when she saw my horn was broke "oh Celestia did I brake your horn" she said then she saw my mane was up as if it was on fire then my shadow started to spread and then it got to her and she cried out in pain the felt something split she looked at me and saw by my side was her but darker and her mane and tail were black.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie looked at me and then Pinkie ran at me "Sickle you need to calm-" before she could finish I let out a loud screech and she backed up she saw my anger and sorrow then looked at Rainbow Dash I then turned to the clone "Shadow Dash" she looked at me a wicked grin grew across my face I widened my eyes and they shrank to pins "snap her wings" everyone gasped Shadow Dash ran at Rainbow and they tumbled to the ground they were holding each other I walked over to them then I grabbed Rainbows wing and pulled she screamed and tried to hit me but Shadow Dash held her down "does it hurt" I asked a smile on my face my eyes were glowing black I then twisted it slowly she howled in pain then I flet something grab me I turned around to see Applejack trying to push me "stop it ya'll might brake her wings" I laughed "THATS THE PLAN" I yelled then I felt something buck me in the back I looked up to see Fluttershy "LEAVE WRATH" I laughed even harder then I looked at everyone they had fear all over them Fluttershy ran at me again and was about to buck me then I split they all saw a white pony with Black eyes.

I shook my head whats going on" I asked then I was bucked in the head I cried out in pain I looked over to see Fluttershy then I looked over at the white pony "see even your on sister hates you" he said tears ran down my face then lowered my head "your right Wrath" I said then I walked away I felt something touch my side I looked over to see Rarity "darling please she didn-" I spread my wings and flew off my tears dropping down.

Fluttershy POV

I watched as my little brother flew off then I turned to Wrath laughing "well looks like my work is done now to watch the fun" I ran at him and bucked him in the face he blew up in a cloud of smoke I cried in to my hooves I then felt Applejack and Rarity move my hooves then I turned around and saw Rainbow dash I ran at her and punched her in the face 'THIS IS YOUR FAULT WHY DID YOU HIT HIM WHY HIS HORN WAS ALL HE HAD OF MOM" I yelled then I felt hooves hold me back I then looked back to see my friends I then calmed down and then flew out followed by my friends and then I saw it I flew down and grabbed it "his horn" I whispered I then felt it "guys he just slit his wrist" I said they all gasped and I fell "he's gone" cried and passed out.

" t" we looked over to see Shadow Dash she raised her wings and told them to follow


	6. OC

OC's

Read The First Six Carfully

Cyclone

Wendigo

Looks: light blue coat with dark blue mane has pupils that are red

About: is different then other Wendigos very protective of Sickle loves to race and likes to have fun

Male

Svex

Changeling

Looks: purple skin and green eyes long white mane different then other Changelings

About: very protective of Sickle loves to dress up

Female

Slack Jaw

Griffin

Looks: black feathers with red chest feathers head is red

About: feathers under wings made of red metal very strong has a farm very protective of Sickle

Funny thing even with the name female

Mantic

PET Manticore

looks: same as others has three scorpion tails each different injection

Right: Deadly

Left: Healthy

Middle: Strength

About: Loves to play fetch and is very VERY protective of Sickle AND CAN TALK **'GASP'**

Male

Flame

Dragon

Looks: Pink scales and silver belly has yellow scale fins on head

About: reads and studies a lot and is princess of dragons very protective of Sickle

Female

Dia

Diamond Dog

Looks: German Shepherd has black jacket

About: LOVES to party and chocolate very random and very protective of Sickle

Again Female

I plan on adding all of them all next chapters and tell me if you get the joke about the new OC's


End file.
